


I can't unlove you [Three Shot]

by OhFlower



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fiesta de compromiso no efectuada, Fluff, Happy Ending, Irene se rebela, JoyRene pa'l pueblo, Lemon, M/M, SuLay porque YOLO, Wedding Planning, Wendy es la onda, sorrynotsorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFlower/pseuds/OhFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene siempre ha sido lo que se supone debe ser una chica de su clase social. Sin embargo, con la llegada de Joy, Irene descubre que hay más en ella de lo que se ha permitido mostrar. Descubre a una nueva Irene, una Irene que se ha enamorado de Joy, tanto como la menor lo ha echo de ella.</p><p>Pero, ¿Irene podrá sincerarse con ella misma? ¿Podrá ser como en realidad quiere? ¿O dejará que sus padres sigan comandando su vida, alejando de su lado a la chica que quiere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't unlove you [Three Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer JoyRene, dedicado a una lectora muy especial que ama esta parejita.
> 
> Enjoy!

Una lujosa decoración, vajilla fina y música clásica. Hombres y mujeres ataviados en vestimentas costosas y de diseñadores exclusivos. Toda una fastuosa muestra de la ostentosa sociedad en la que se desenvolvían. No podía esperarse menos. Esta fiesta debía ser la más hermosa y perfecta de su círculo social.

 

Por lo menos eso es lo que su madre estuvo repitiendo las últimas tres semanas.

 

Sentada en la mesa principal, Irene observó su alrededor. ¿Este era el mundo en el que vivió toda su vida? A excepción de su prima y uno que otro invitado; a donde quiera que mirara solo había dos cosas: mujeres frías, superficiales, frívolas y huecas; y hombres presuntuosos, descarados y controladores. Algunos más jóvenes que otros, pero, al final, era lo mismo.

 

Excusándose con quienes compartían su mesa, se dirigió al tocador. Un enorme espejo, que cubría toda la pared frontal, la recibió al abrir la puerta y entrar. Ella se observó fijamente. Intentando descifrar si aquella imagen que veía era realmente la suya.

 

Un corto vestido de dos piezas; falda plisada negra y la parte de arriba con figuras simétricas en negro, blanco y gris. Regalo de su madre traído desde Milán. Su cabello largo y negro enmarcando su rostro y culminando en unas ondas de color rosa. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar el rostro de su madre cuando a tan solo días de tan magno evento, su hija había llegado a casa con el cabello de “un horroroso _pink_ ”, como ella le había llamado.

 

Irene nunca había hecho tal cosa como pintarse el cabello, o cualquier acción que fuera en contra de lo que, se suponía debía hacer. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que pintarse el cabello de rosa, y posteriormente ver a su madre enloquecer, fue realmente divertido. Tanto como lo era Joy, la causante de aquella revolucionaria idea.

 

Tan pronto como la imagen de Joy vino a su mente, la sonrisa en su rostro murió. Joy era la persona más increíble que Irene hubiera conocido. Era alegre, decidida, fuerte; un ser libre y natural. Era todo lo que Irene quería ser y nunca pudo, todo por hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Estaba aquí, en el baño, mientras allá en el salón la esperaban su familia, la familia de su futuro esposo y todos los estirados invitados que encantados habían asistido a la fiesta de compromiso de Bae Irene y Kim Suho.

 

Hasta hace unos meses atrás, Irene hubiera estado saltando de la felicidad por casarse con Suho. Él era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer. Irene mantuvo un enamoramiento por él desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero todo había cambiado cuando ella llegó. Park Joy llegó a poner todo su mundo de cabeza.

 

Joy era menor que Irene. Había sido criada en Estados Unidos y tenía una mentalidad abierta, libre y algo _hippie_. Joy llegó y el mundo, como Irene lo conocía, dio un giro de 180°. Joy había cambiado la rutina de Irene, le enseñó lugares, comidas, bebidas, juegos y una infinidad de cosas que Irene siempre había mirado desde lejos y nunca se dio la oportunidad de probar, porque una Bae no hacía ese tipo de cosas o porque era incorrecto a los ojos de sus padres.

 

Irene había experimentado lo que es ser ella misma gracias a Joy y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se había enamorado de la revoltosa menor. Algo que estaba mal en todos los niveles, aun cuando su corazón dijera lo contrario. Saber que Joy le correspondía, desde mucho antes que Irene, debió ser algo gratificante o motivador. En cambio, Irene se encontró a si misma huyendo de Joy.

 

Bae Irene no podía estar enamorada de una chica, eso era inaceptable, una total aberración. Dos personas del mismo sexo no pueden estar enamoradas, es 'antinatural'. Eso era lo que ella siempre había oído. ¿Entonces por qué en su interior lo sentía correcto? Ella no le veía lo malo a estar enamorada de alguien de su mismo sexo, salvo el escarnio público.

 

Por eso, y más razones, cuando Joy la besó en la sala de prefectos, Irene se alejó y le exigió que nunca más en su vida se le volviera a acercar. A pesar de que, en su interior, se moría por volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

 

Ahora bien, estaba a punto de formalizar su relación con Suho y escoger fecha de boda. Se supone debería estar feliz. Mas no era así. Irene sentía que este día marcaría un hito entre lo que debió ser y lo que sería su futuro, y ella no sería más que una espectadora. Una muñeca sonriente y bella que seguiría órdenes al pie de la letra. Nada más y nada menos que un jodido títere.

 

¿Iba a hacer algo para impedirlo? No, Irene era demasiado cobarde como para ir en contra de sus padres y hacer lo que su subconsciente le gritaba. Suspirando con fuerza e intentando que su desgano y apatía no se mostrara en su rostro, volvió a donde se encontraban todos.

 

Suho le sonrió y ella correspondió. Aunque le pareció ver que la sonrisa de Suho era igual de fingida que la suya. ¿Acaso Suho tampoco estaba a gusto con esta unión? Él jamás había dado alguna señal de no estar de acuerdo con el compromiso. Luego pensó en que ella tampoco lo había hecho. Lo que le hizo empezar a plantearse que en realidad ni Suho ni ella habían dicho nada acerca de su compromiso, ambos se habían limitado a aceptar lo que sus familias decretaban, como si esto se tratara de un negocio entre ellos y no la unión en matrimonio de sus hijos.

 

El horror la invadió cuando las palabras que Joy le dijo hace dos días, cuando la vio por última vez y ésta le robo un beso que tuvo a Irene suspirando como boba, le llegaron de golpe y con mucha fuerza.

 

“ _Irene, tú nunca serás feliz si no luchas por lo que de verdad quieres. Y me refiero a lo que tú quieres, no a lo que tus padres demandan… Y eso es una pena, porque la verdadera Irene, la que yo llegué a conocer, se merece toda la felicidad del mundo”_

 

Joy tenía razón, salvo que… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que ella quería? Ahora que se lo planteaba no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Siempre había hecho lo que sus padres decían, o lo que suponía que ellos querían.

 

Nunca lo que ella quería.

 

Buscó muy dentro de ella por la respuesta.

 

Hamburguesas.

 

Sí, ella quería hamburguesas, muchas hamburguesas, no esos ínfimos vegetales que comía todo los días “porque hay que cuidar la figura”, como su madre decía. También quería viajar, conocer todo el mundo, razas, culturas, historia.

 

Quería poder correr bajo la lluvia o saltar en un charco de agua, ir a un Zoológico y compartir un momento con los animales. Poder vestirse con ropa elegantemente deportiva o casual, e ir a pasear con amigas, cantar en la calle por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Quería poder tomar sus propias decisiones, cometer errores y aprender de ellos, caerse para aprender cómo levantarse.

 

Y definitivamente había algo que ella quería.

 

Joy.

 

Irene quería… Un golpe mal disimulado por debajo de la mesa la sacó del tren de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de nuevo al presente y a su fiesta de compromiso. Miró un poco desorientada hasta que vio a su madre sonreírle de forma tensa, giró más al costado su vista topándose con Suho de pie y extendiéndole la mano para que ella también hiciera lo mismo. Dio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de, con duda, tomar la mano de su prometido.

 

_«Prometido… que horrible me suena esa palabra»_

 

—¡Qué hermosa pareja hacen! ¡Se verán divinos el día de la boda! ¡Son la pareja perfecta!

 

Su madre y la de Suho dijeron y aplaudieron secándose lágrimas inexistentes. Irene se contuvo de rodar los ojos o hacer una mueca de desagrado.

 

—¡Esta será una gran unión! ¡Seremos la fusión más grande de todas!

 

¿En serio? ¿Los padres solo los veían como su enlace empresarial? Eso molestó a Irene, ella siempre creyó que todo lo que sus padres hacían era por el bien de ella. Ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

 

Miró a Suho sorprendiéndose al notar que él estabamirando con dolor hacia una de las mesas de invitados. La curiosidad ganó y al mirar en la misma dirección pudo ver al joven Zhang Yixing, heredero de Unicorn Inc., una de las corporaciones más grandes de la industria médica con residencia en China. Él estaba mirando a Suho con indiferencia, pero Irene pudo notar el gran dolor que se ocultaba bajo su mirada, era casi como si su alma se estuviera resquebrajando.

 

Observando de Yixing a Suho, Irene se preguntó qué es lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Porque era más que claro que ahí había una historia, ¿pero cuál? Yixing debió sentir su mirada porque su vista se fijó en ella antes de que rápidamente la alejara, como si verla le causara aún más dolor y… ¿fastidio?

 

Irene estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño por la actitud poco cortés de Yixing, antes de que un pensamiento atravesara su mente. ¿Acaso…? ¿Podría ser que entre Suho y Yixing…?

 

¡Oh por Dios!

 

Era eso, no podría ser ninguna otra cosa. Suho y Yixing estaban enamorados. Y Suho estaba aquí comprometiéndose con ella mientras que la persona que amaba los veía. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el dolor que veía en Yixing. Instantáneamente su mente atrajo el recuerdo de Joy, eso que Suho le estaba haciendo a Yixing, ella se lo hacía a Joy.

 

Y a sí misma.

 

Por cobarde.

 

—Bien, ya que la fecha ya está fijada —dijo su padre muy animado—. Propongo un brindis por los felices novios.

 

Los ojos de Irene se abrieron en demasía, se mordió el labio inferior y sus manos se hicieron puños. Sentía algo que nunca había sentido, reptar por todo su ser. Ira. ¡¿Los felices novios?! ¡¿Felices?! Y una… una… ¡Una mierda! ¡Sí, una mierda! Ella no estaba feliz, Suho no estaba feliz, definitivamente ellos no eran “los felices novios”.

 

Ni lo serían jamás.

 

Ahora lo veía, eso que siempre estuvo dentro de ella pero que nunca dejó salir. Rebeldía. Siempre correcta y 'perfecta', nunca se permitió ir en contra de sus padres. Quienes en realidad nunca estuvieron para ella, más que para decirle cómo debería comportarse y para lucir a su hermosa hija como muñequita de aparador.

 

Eso iba a acabar ahora mismo.

 

—¡No! —gritó con fuerza alarmando a todos.

 

—¿Por qué gritas, Irene? —preguntó su madre mirándola con dureza— Eso no es de señoritas.

 

—¡No me importa! —volvió a gritar, ahora no le importaba lo que sus padres pensaran—. Ya no puedo soportar esto.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le cuestionó su padre con voz implacable, sin embargo Irene no se dejó amilanar.

 

—Yo no me quiero casar con Suho —admitió en voz alta.

 

Varios jadeos de sorpresa, susurros consternados y rostros desencajados inundaron el lugar. Suho tenía la mandíbula por el suelo mientras sus padres la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca, sus suegros se veían en estado de shock.

 

—¿Qué has dicho? —su padre preguntó con los dientes apretados.

 

—Dije que no quiero casarme con Suho —pronunció lenta y cuidadosamente cada palabra.

 

—¡¿Pero qué clase de broma es ésta?! —estalló el señor Kim.

 

—No es ninguna broma —le dijo—. No pienso casarme con Suho.

 

—¡Irene! —por fin su padre perdió los estribos, gritándole delante de todos los invitados.

 

—¡No lo haré! No voy a casarme con alguien que no amo, padre.

 

—¿Amor? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el amor aquí? ¡Te vas a casar con Suho y punto!

 

—No, no lo hará.

 

La fuerte voz de Suho se hizo presente, recordándole a Irene que él estaba allí.

 

—Suho, hijo ¿qué estás diciendo?

 

La madre de Suho estaba igual o más sorprendida que todos los invitados, no solo por el reciente arrebato de Irene sino porque su hijo estuviera de acuerdo.

 

—Irene no quiere casarse conmigo porque no me amaba. Eso está bien porque yo tampoco la amo —confesó, su mirada se clavó en Yixing—. De hecho estoy enamorado de alguien más.

 

Yixing se veía confundido y perdido, Irene sonrió, ya tenía una idea de lo que hablaba Suho. Diferente situación vivían los padres de Suho y los suyos que se las arreglaron para sorprenderse aún más con aquellas declaraciones.

 

Todos ellos buscaron a la persona receptora de la hambrienta e intensa mirada de Suho. El color pareció drenarse del rostro de la señora Kim, mientras su esposo endureció sus rasgos apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

 

—Suho, dime que no es lo que creo que es.

 

—No, no es lo que crees... —estuvo de acuerdo mientras avanzaba con paso decidido hasta Yixing, quién se veía nervioso y esperanzado a partes iguales. Cuando Suho por fin estuvo frente a Yixing, Irene pudo ver que una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en el rostro de él, antes de que él tomara a Yixing y lo apretara entre sus brazos, logrando que el otro jadeara en sorpresa— ...Es mucho más que eso.

 

Irene y todos los asistentes vieron estupefactos como Suho pegó sus labios con los de Yixing en un beso tan caliente, hambriento y necesitado que Irene se preguntó cómo es que las alarmas contra incendios no se encendieron por el fuego que desprendían esos dos.

 

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Eso es una aberración! ¡Mi hija no va a casarse con un desviado! —oyó a su padre gritar asqueado—. Tenías razón, Irene. No vas a casarte con Suho. Vamos a buscarte un nuevo partido. Vámonos.

 

—Yo no voy con ustedes a ningún lugar —comentó firme—. Ni voy a dejar que escojan a ningún 'partido' para mí. Yo ya tengo a alguien en mente. Estoy enamorada de Park Joy.

 

—Sabía que esa chica era una mala influencia para ti. Está desviándote, te quiere volver una anormal.

 

—Anormales ustedes que quieren casarme sólo por su beneficio personal, por el cochino dinero. Ustedes, a quienes no les importo en realidad, ustedes son los anormales. Ahora, me largo a buscar a MI chica.

 

—¡Hey, Irene! —escuchó que la llamaban cuando se dirigía a la salida— Llévate mi auto.

 

Irene recibió las llaves que su prima le tiró mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta y divertida.

 

—¡Wendy! —amonestaron sus padres.

 

—¿Qué? Ustedes, tíos, son unos retrógradas e intolerantes de lo peor. Yo no soy así.

 

Le sonrió a su prima antes de gritar: —¡Gracias!

 

A paso apresurado caminó hasta el estacionamiento en busca de automóvil. Ya en la autopista, intentó recordar el camino exacto a la casa de Joy, tras unos minutos logró divisar la propiedad. Aparcó el automóvil antes de salir y tocar la puerta.

 

TBC...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que me digan si les ha gustado, que les gustó más, que creen que faltó. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. Pero, sepan de una vez, si son respetuosxs, yo lo seré también. Si por el contrario, no lo son, no esperen que yo lo sea.
> 
> Nos vemos muy pronto.


End file.
